1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor lighting equipment. In particular, the present invention relates to a protective cover providing ease of installation and removability of a starting circuit for high voltage lighting equipment.
2. Brief Description Of The Background Art
Starting circuits for lamps have long been known in the art. Originally, starting circuits were mounted in an unprotected fashion in lamp fixtures. As a direct consequence of leaving the circuits exposed to the environment, particularly in the case of outdoor lamps such as used in street lighting, their service life and levels of required maintenance have proved unacceptable. Accordingly, starting circuits have since been enclosed in cases so as to preclude repair frequencies accelerated by environmental conditions.
Weather protected starting circuits for environmentally exposed lighting equipment are frequently provided by enclosing the circuit assembly in a suitable insulated case, and fastening the case to the framework of the lighting fixture. Terminals are provided in the case and extend between the electronics inside the case to the outside of the case. The unit is plugged into an appropriate female socket. When the circuit ultimately proves defective, the case, with its contents, is removed and replaced with another. The entire circuit and casing is thus discarded.
These "unitary" type enclosed circuits have several drawbacks. Once installed in a light fixture, tools and substantial effort may be required to remove the starter assembly from its socket. If installed for ease of removal, the starter assembly may not be capable of maintaining a secure, stable contact with the terminals in the fixture when the fixture is subject to wind movement. Replacing a defective circuit is also expensive since the cover and its contents are removed and not reused. Therefore, it is necessary to construct a starter circuit which is inexpensive to replace, while maintaining the reliability of the unit. It is also useful to provide a functionally reliable enclosed starting circuit that can be assembled by hand, that utilizes a cover that can be reused if desired and yet retains plug-in adaptability.
Several starting circuit structures and assemblies are currently available for use as a starter circuit for high-voltage outdoor lighting equipment. However, each of these structures and assemblies have their drawbacks. One type of currently used structure comprises a base circuit board fastened mechanically to the lighting fixture by one or two screws or similar fastening devices. A tool is required to install and to remove the board. Electrical connections are made by hand, with fast-on terminals. Such boards are not protected from the environment.
Another type of starting circuit structure presently available is similar to that described in the preceeding paragraph, except that the device is equiped with a "quick disconnect" apparatus wherein installation and subsequent removal of the board is accomplished without the aid of tools.
Still another currently available starter circuit structure comprises a case housing the starter electrical components, which components are potted with an epoxy mixture. The casing is then fastened to the lighting fixture housing with one or two screws. A tool is required to install and remove this device. Electrical connections are made by hand with fast-on terminals or wire nuts. These units, by their construction which includes a casing, protect the circuit board assembly from the environment.
A fourth type of currently available starter circuit structure comprises a unit as described in the immediately preceeding paragraph, only with a "quick disconnect" connection between board and fixture housing. Installation and removal of such devices can be accomplished without tools.
The latter two described units do not provide access to the electrical components, once potted, for inspection. Also, in case of failure, the complete starter unit must be replaced.